


Bonding and Rummy

by leighlou247



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: Ptonomy and David barely knew each other at first, but over a year, they get to be close friends. One could even argue for best friends. Also, they value intense card games.





	Bonding and Rummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/gifts).



Ptonomy found David, deep in thought while eating some waffles. It was the morning after Oliver and Farouk left Summerland, and the overall aura of Summerland was… awkward. A strange mixture of achievement and failure hanging in the air. They cleansed David’s mind, but at the cost of another. Ptonomy hadn’t really gotten a chance to interact with David since the day before, so Ptonomy grabbed some sausage links, scrambled eggs, and orange juice, and he went to sit with David.

“Hey, man,” Ptonomy greeted, sitting across the table. “Anyone sitting here?”

“Just you.”

“Good. How are you doing?”

“I feel… great actually.”

“Yeah?”

“The silence is amazing. I feel like I’m able to really hear for the first time. None of the voices pounding in my head.”

Ptonomy nodded. Glancing in David’s eyes, all he saw was David tossing and turning all night long, never truly finding rest. Ptonomy focused on his food. “So, did you sleep well last night?” he asked him casually, as if he didn’t know the answer. David had just bitten into his waffle when Ptonomy asked, so he waited until he was done chewing before he responded.

“Not really.”

“Why?”

“I dunno.”

“You know, sometimes people say that silence is the loudest noise. Maybe a change as big as Farouk leaving your mind caused you to not be able to rest because it’s not what you’re used to.”

“What could I do?” David asked, considering Ptonomy’s theory.

“Find a way to put some noise in your room as you’re going to sleep.”

David took a sip of some milk. “Okay, I’ll try that, I guess.”

“Anyways, do you have any plans today?” Ptonomy asked.

“Besides tracking down Farouk, no.” Ptonomy nodded, finishing his meal. He never kept his portions too large. His mother called him a grazer, since he ate small and often. He smiled at the brief memory, until David spoke and pulled him out of his reverie. “Why? Were you wanna hang out today?” He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Ptonomy smiled. “Sure.”

-

_About 11 months later…_

 

“Hey David!” Ptonomy called, back from a recon mission with Clark. David was in the lab with the Loudermilks, preparing for a brain scan of some sort.

“Ptonomy! Hey,” David said, a look of relief and silent plea of help on his face. He had probably been either impatiently waiting to try out another one of Cary’s inventions to possibly figure out Farouk’s next move. Ptonomy didn’t really think Cary’s inventions were the most productive idea. He was a old fashioned guy, he preferred psychology and investigation, which is why he and Clark worked so well together.

“Hey, Cary, mind if I take David for a bit?” Ptonomy asked. “Clark and I need to go over a few things with him,” he lied.

Cary shrugged. “Sure. I was just about to let him go anyways. I don’t see why he can’t go early.” He looked a little hurt, but Ptonomy knew that Cary wasn’t one to hold grudges. That was more of Kerry’s job. They waited for Cary to properly disengage all of David’s attachments, which took longer than Ptonomy expected, then he set David loose to join Ptonomy. Once they were out of the lab and out of earshot, David spoke.

“You lied.”

“Yeah, Clark and I didn’t uncover anything more than a few more victims of the teeth-clicking thing. Is it so bad that I just want to hang out?”

“No, actually, it’s great. I’m worn out, but I think a little time with you ought to help.”

“Let’s go then.”

David’s form of entertainment was unique, and Ptonomy liked it. Since the combination of forces from Summerland and D3, they were in the city, but they had a tall building, so they’d go up to the roof, sit down somewhere and talk. Sometimes Ptonomy brought a card game to play, but Ptonomy had difficulty finding a game that David couldn’t possibly cheat at, even though Ptonomy knew that David wasn’t a cheater. Most of the time. In fact, they playing card games where David could possibly cheat, Ptonomy has used as an opportunity to build a mental shield, and over the year of their friendship, Ptonomy had made substantial progress. Ptonomy was able to block David casually. They were playing Rummy, and Ptonomy had a card that he knew David needed.

“Hey, David. Wanna try to see my hand?” Ptonomy said, drawing a card.

David smirked. “Got your goat milk ready?”

“Nope. I may regret it, but don’t try too hard.” He watched his cards, but he scrambled his thoughts and focused on his mental shield. People sometimes claim it’s hard to concentrate, but it’s even harder to purposefully not focus. David began his assault. Ptonomy felt a light knocking, as if it were a shy child trying to get halloween candy.

“Is my hand that uninteresting?” Ptonomy chided. The light knocking turned into heavy knocking.

“Let me know when to stop. This is for you, not for me.” The knocking turned to pounding, and more effort got put in by both parties. Ptonomy set his cards down face down, as they were in his memory by now, and if he fainted, which has happened before, David would have to look to see his cards.

“Just a little bit more,” Ptonomy said, urging himself and David to work a little harder.

Finally, David broke through. “You okay? You lasted a good five minutes this time. Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Spades, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, 9 of Spades, 3 of Spades.”

Ptonomy nodded. “Good job. Except you messed up.”

David scrunched his eyebrows. “What? I-“

“You forgot the Jack of Hearts I just picked up.” Ptonomy smirked, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He set down his run and discarded the nine. “Your turn.”

David looked impressed. “Good job.” He picked up his card and smirked. “Should’ve discarded the ace.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going… wait a second.” He looked at his cards, then shook his head. “Never mind, I’m not going out yet, but if you wanted to discard an Ace, that would be cool too,” he said, setting down a five card run. he discarded a card.

Ptonomy laughed. “If you say so.” He picked up his card. An Ace. “Hope you don’t have any Aces in your hand because I’m out.” He set down his three Aces and discarded the three. “That’s ten, twenty, thirty, forty-five, sixty, eighty-five points. and you have, what, 30?"

“20," David admitted, setting his cards down for Ptonomy to shuffle.

The door to the roof opened up behind them, and Syd came out. “Hey, David, Hey Ptonomy.”

“Hey. Ptonomy and I were just playing some Rummy, did you want to join in or do you need us?”

“I wish I could, I love Rummy, but no, I was told to come get you so you could speak with Fukyama, David.”

“Oh. Well, Ptonomy, I guess you can remember the score until next time?” David asked, standing and offering to help Ptonomy stand, which he accepted.

“Sure! Yeah. Maybe you’ll even have a chance at winning.” “Ha! Good one.”


End file.
